


no mark why

by chewhy



Category: GOT7
Genre: 7fics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy
Summary: prompt on [7fics]: Markson friendship jackjae Romance. Jackson doesn't really know YJ but he knows he's kinda weird but still kinda cute and he sits next to Jackson in science so Jackson texts Mark and says "the Youngjae kid is cute tbh" and Mark being a dick takes a screenshot of their messages and sends it to Youngjae, who is still sitting next to Jackson.mark pov because mark





	no mark why

**Author's Note:**

> tbh youngjae is a cameo more than anything all they do is talk about him
> 
> markbum for the win

grades: JB: senior Jinyoung: senior (skipped a grade) Jackson: junior Mark: junior (redoing a grade) Youngjae: sophomore Yugyeom/bambam: freshmen

 

lettuce begin

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Bro, you hype? First day of school jitters? Whatchu gonna eat for breakfast?_ ”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jackson, why are you calling me at 6 in the morning,” Mark groans. It’s too early for this shit. It’s always too early for Jackson’s shit, but “ _That’s just the impact of the Wang_ ” or so “the Wang” says. 

 

“ _It’s the first day of school! You should be up and getting ready, don’t you want to start off the school year refreshed and excited?_ ” Mark can practically hear Jackson jumping up and down through the phone. Oh, wait, is that the sound of springs squeaking? Then never mind, Mark can _legitimately_ hear Jackson jumping up and down. 

 

“More like dead tired. School doesn’t start until nine.”

 

“ _Whatever. Have you looked at your schedule yet? Did you see what classes you had? Do we share any classes?_ ” Jackson’s talking non-stop, and from the sound of it he’s also trying to chew his breakfast at the same time. Mark’s not really into that ASMR shit. 

 

“I already sent you a screenshot last night, keep up,” he responds, groaning as he finally crawls out of bed. With Jackson this hyped up, he knows there’s no chance of falling back asleep so he might as well get ready. “We have a few classes together, I think. Check again?”

 

“ _Oh, right!_ ” there’s a pause as Jackson scrambles to his laptop, and Mark thanks the gods above for the short moment of blessed silence. “ _We have the same lunch period! And Humanities and Numbers for Nerds, thank goodness. You’re going to need to tutor me again._ ”

 

“No.” _Not until you stop calling “math” “Numbers for Nerds,”_ Mark thinks. It’s too early to voice opinions, though, so he keeps that to himself. 

 

“ _And Euro, yass, this is nearly fully booked Markson, get pumped! But wait, aw man, no science together. Why would you ever take Physics? And it’s first in the morning, too!_ ” Jackson continues. 

 

“God bless,” Mark’s not sure if he would have been able to handle Jackson so early every morning. Especially not after the copper incident last year. “Now I’m hanging up, gotta shower. See you at school.”

 

“ _Bye~~~ Markie pooh_ ,” Jackson calls, but by then, Mark’s already ended the call. 

 

—

 

“Jaebum, please,” Mark says the minute he enters the Physics classroom that morning. “Save me.”

 

“Babe, what’s wrong? It’s only the first day of school,” Jaebum grumbles, barely lifting his head from his desk to greet Mark. 

 

“Exactly. _However_ ,” Mark says, handing his phone over to Jaebum. “ _Some asshole_ thinks that I should care about his choice in sock color today.” There are somewhere around, oh, just about hundreds of new text messages, voicemails and snapchats from Jackson, updating Mark on the every second of his first day of school prep. _And that’s just the preparation; the school day hasn’t even started damn it._

 

“Aw, yikes. I got a picture of a flowchart of first day of school possibilities from Jinyoung last night. And then earlier this morning he sent me a selfie of himself setting the same flowchart on fire, so I’m not sure what that means.”

 

“Seriously? It’s only the first day of school why is he stressing like it’s finals week again,” Mark groans as he lays his head on the desk. Jaebum only pats him on the back and gives a shrug in response, and Mark is eternally grateful. He decides that now is a great moment (and the only moment) to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet before the madness called “High School” and “Being Wang Jackson’s One and Only BFFL For Life” _(“Jackson you repeated for life” “Shhhh”)_ begins. 

 

Moments later, the beautiful calm is shattered by the sound of Kara blasting through the air. “The fuck Jackson, we’re in class,” Mark says, opting to hit decline. Jackson apparently doesn’t get the message, however, and Mark’s phone spends the rest of class buzzing violently in his backpack. 

 

Mark of course dutifully ignores everything. (At one point, a girl in front of him freaks out because she’s sure there’s a swarm of bees in the classroom. It’s just Jackson, though.)

 

—

 

“Hey.” Mark takes his lunch tray, which is literally piled to the sky with only french fries, and slides into the bench between Jackson and Jaebum. He looks down the table and nods at the kid at the end of the table. “‘Sup?” They’re not friends, but the kid sells some fine “herbs” if you know what I’m saying. Imported. From Thailand. 

 

Mark doesn’t drink coffee. He drinks tea. And he’s ready to beat anyone (meaning Jinyoung) who mocks him for it. It’s not like he fucking reads books like _some_ nerds (meaning Jinyoung). 

 

“Hey, Mork, what’s up?” 

 

“Can you not.”

 

“Nope! Those are a lot of fries buddy, I’m really kind of worried about your health, you know?” Jackson says, reaching over to grab a handful. 

 

“I hope you choke.”

 

Jackson doesn’t choke, but he does snort and get some caught in his nostril. While Jackson is whining and screaming for help, Mark turns to Jaebum, “Hey.”

 

“Hey babe,” Jaebum responds. He also takes a french fry, but actually manages to look pretty sexy eating it, so Mark will opt to forgive him this one time. 

 

“Do you think you can get senioritis when you’re a Junior?” Mark asks, shoving the plate of fries to the side so that he can lay his head on the table. And then push the fries directly into his mouth without actually lifting anything. 

 

“Dude. It’s been three days since we got back from summer break,” Jaebum gives him a look, although really, he has no right to judge. 

 

“I didn’t do any of my summer Humanities assignments, so I already have a zero.” Ok, so maybe Jaebum does have some right to judge. But only a little. 

 

“Holy fuck YOU GUYS!” Jackson screams, and then immediately makes a shushing noise, “Shhh! I can’t let him notice me!”

 

“Jackson. You are the loudest one in this group right now.”

 

“Ah, sorry, I forgot. But look!” Jackson whisper shouts, vaguely gesturing toward some corner of the cafeteria. “Look at that!”

 

Mark squints, but isn’t really sure what Jackson’s freaking out over. He doesn’t see any signs for free pizza, or anything remotely worth getting hyped up over. 

 

“That kid! Over there!” Jackson’s voice is steadily rising, but they’re in the middle of a public school cafeteria so Mark decides to not give any fucks for now. “The one that looks absolutely beautiful and basically is probably the Sun on the Teletubbies but all grown up! He’s in my Bio class and I swear you guys, I am in love.”

 

“Oh hey, that’s Youngjae,” Jaebum remarks. 

 

Hmmm, Youngjae. Mark’s sure he’s heard that name somewhere. 

 

“Remember? He’s the really loud tenor in my choir class. Tried to bring his dog to school last year.”

 

“Oh yeah. Coco. He’s my neighbor.”

 

“You know him?” Jackson gasps. He crawls over Mark and grabs Jaebum by the collars. “Please. Tell me more. I must know.”

 

And so the rest of lunch continues just like any other day, with Mark trying to ignore Jackson and continue eating french fries. It’s a hard task, but nothing that Mark can’t handle.

 

—  


Another week of dozing through classes has passed in a blissful blur, and Mark settles into Physics, pulling out his notebook. He’s just trying to decide whether he should use the book as a pillow or what it’s actually meant for when his phone goes berserk again. 

 

**_from: wangster_ **

_holy sheet mark_

_do u remember that incredibly cute ball of sunshine underclassman I was talking about_

_the one that probably farts pixie dust_

_and is CuTE as bALLS???_

_YOUNGJAEEEEE god kill me now even his name is lovely_

_he just got assigned to the same lab group as me_

_ME_

_the fuq is this, a fucking rom com??? i M SO READY to NOT embarrass myself infant of this kid_

_**in front ha fuck u 2 autocorrect_

 

“What is that?” Jinyoung asks, peering over Marks shoulder. 

 

“It’s just Jackson, talking about his new crush. I’m just gonna ignore it,” Mark concludes, setting it on vibrate and then tossing it to the corner of his desk. 

 

“He just texted you again,” Jinyoung says, picking up the phone. “What does he mean by ‘THE THING’?”

 

“Shit, give me that,” Mark says, suddenly alert and scrambling for the phone. 

 

**_from: wangster_ **

_do you think he’d think i was cool if i did THE THING again?_

 

Mark furiously types.

 

**_from: mark_ **

_NO!_

_DO NOT. DRINK. THE COPPER. SOLUTION._

 

It takes a minute for the reply to come back. 

 

**_from: wangster_ **

_aw cmon man, it wasn’t that bad_

_and don pretend like u didn’t take a taste too, i’m not the only criminal here_

_anyway i wasn’t talking about that_

_like_

_what if i “accidentally” spilled a chemical on my hot bod_

_and then i have to rip off my shirt and show off my sexy abs ;)_

 

Mark groans and lays his head upon the desk. “Help. I think I have a migraine coming on.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Jaebum asks, sliding into his seat with 34 seconds to spare. Mark just holds up his phone in response. Jaebum sighs and formulates a response in Mark’s stead. 

 

**_from: mark_ **

_your abs won’t be sexy anymore with a god damn acid burn on them. don’t do that shit. —JB_

 

Before Jaebum can hand the phone back to Mark, Jinyoung snags it out of his hands. “Oh boy,” he giggles. “This is gold. Do you mind if I screenshot this and airdrop it to myself? Just for when I’m sad, I promise.”

 

“Go ahead,” Mark waves him on. At this point, he doesn’t think Jackson has any dignity left to muster up. “Just don’t accidentally send it to Youngjae or anything.”

 

There is a beat of silence, as three pairs of eyes meet. Then they all break, chuckling to themselves. Mark wheezes a little. “Nah, I wouldn’t. I’m not that kind of friend.”

 

There’s another moment of silence, as Jinyoung takes one long look at the messages, and then back up at Mark, then Jaebum, then back at Mark. “Aren’t you?”

 

“I mean, we’re best friends, come on,” Mark says. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly sweating in this freezing air conditioned classroom.   
  
“Right. Best friends. Who forgive each other no matter what,” Jaebum muses, half to himself. They meet eyes, and then break. Nervous laughter fills the air around them.

 

“Nah, nah, nah. We’re cool,” Mark says, taking back the phone and going to delete the screenshots. But, Jinyoung is right. This is kind of gold. “Maybe I’ll just start a message to Youngjae, but not actually send it, just to freak Jackson out.”

 

“Oh yeah!” Jinyoung agrees, aggressively nodding. “Take a screenshot of you you pretending to send those to Youngjae. Jackson would die. And it’s good revenge for him stealing my last twizzler.”

 

“Alright, I’m doing it,” Mark says. They’re all three cackling at the message, Mark’s hand hovering over the phone, when the teacher walks in and slams the door shut. Hard. 

 

All three students jump in their chairs simultaneously. “Put you phone away!” he demands, and Mark sheepishly pulls his phone off his desk, but not before seeing what’s on the screen. 

 

“Oh shit,” he looks up at Jaebum, wide-eyed.

 

“You hit send, didn’t you?”

 

—

 

Three hours later, Mark finds himself on the floor of the cafeteria, groveling at Jackson’s feet. “It was an accident, I swear, you know I would never do that to you. I would never even think of doing that to you!”

 

“How. The fuck. Do you accidentally send screenshots of my text messages to the guy who just happens to be the subject of my messages?” Jackson asks. His eyebrows are halfway up his face at this point. 

 

“Ok, fine,” Mark concedes, “Maybe I did think of doing that to you. But I swear I only thought! I never actually meant to hit send. Tell him, Jinyoung!”

 

Jackson’s menacing eyebrows swivel to face Jinyoung, who currently has his nose buried in a book, with only his ears peeking out. No matter how much of a bookworm everybody says he is, no books are _that_ interesting. “Well?” Jackson asks, leg shaking the table. 

 

“Uhh… It was Mark’s idea!” then he slams his book shut and bolts. 

 

Mark gasps, “That bastard.”

 

Jackson grabs at Mark’s collar, and as Mark flails, he looks over to Jaebum in an attempt at one last plea for help. Jaebum just raises his eyebrows, and scoots his tray further away down the table. 

 

Just as Mark resigns himself to his fate, he is saved by the bell. More specifically, his text alert, which is actually a four second clip of a recording of Jackson screaming for five minutes straight. Everybody in the whole cafeteria looks over at them, including Youngjae (an important detail for Jackson) and the security guards and other adult staff (an important detail for Mark). “Dude get off of me before we get in trouble,” Mark whispers. Jackson only complies because Youngjae is looking and he can bet 99.999% that Youngjae probably hates violence and sings about flowers growing as a past time. 

 

“Ugh, whatever, I’m still mad. You better buy me chocolate milk for the rest of the school year.”

 

“What are you, Kim Yugyeom?” Mark scoffs, but knows that he probably will, even if only for a few weeks instead of the whole school year. Anything to get his friend back. Even so, he slaps Jackson’s hands away as they drift toward his tray of fries. While battling Jackson over his lunch with his left hand, Mark unlocks his phone with his left (unnecessary AN: this was supposed to say right, but I was totally zoned out when typing this, and, my dudes, it is so wicked funny to imagine Mark with two left hands). “Oh my god, Jackson!”

 

“What now?” Jackson grumbles, slipping through Mark’s defenses and filching a fry or two or three or twelve. 

 

“Jackson, look,” Mark gasps breathlessly, handing his phone over to Jackson.

 

“Holy fuck.”

 

Right there, on the screen (surrounded by way too many emojis and stickers) are the following words:

 

**_from: c youngjae_ **

_aww, can you tell jackson hyung thank you for the compliments_

_and also that i don’t want him hurting himself!! i’m sure he looks better shirtless on the basketball courts than in a science lab *winky face blushing emoji*_

_oh! also mark hyung, my family is going out of town for labor day, can you watch coco? thanks!_

 

Mark grins, looking up at Jackson’s shining face. “Am I the best wingman ever or what?”

 

“Yes!” Jackson shouts, drawing looks once again. “But you still owe me chocolate milk for the stress that you put me through for this past hour.”

 

“Yo, lunch period isn’t even an hour long.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [[twitter](https://twitter.com/2jaepg)] and [[tumblr](http://busanjeongin.tumblr.com/)]
> 
> send prompts to [[7fics](http://7fics.tumblr.com/askandrules/)]
> 
>  
> 
> please leave kudos and/or a comment! i really do love reading y'all's comments!
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/R6R27QMR)


End file.
